Entre dos hermanos
by ladyalucard15
Summary: Que se siente, eh, Feliciano? Tiene a dos hombres que besarían el suelo por el que caminas. Ambos se preocupan por ti. Ambos te aman con todo su corazón. Dos hermanos, que te aman. Ludwig/Feliciano Gilbert/Feliciano Gerita, Pruita.


Titulo: Entre dos hermanos

-Palabras (Según el Word, sin notas):759

Resumen: ¿Que se siente, eh, Feliciano? Tiene a dos hombres que besarían el suelo por el que caminas. Ambos se preocupan por ti. Ambos te aman con todo su corazón. Dos hermanos, que te aman. (Ludwig/Feliciano)(Gilbert/Feliciano) Gerita, Pruita.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Notas: Tenia ganas de Yaoi, gente, y vi que por ahí no hay mucho sobre este apasionado triangulo amoroso. Así que, ahí lo tienen ;).

Advertencia: Esto es YAOI, es decir relación chico con chico. Si no le gusta dele clic al botón de atrás que está arriba y absténgase de comentar algo en contra del género, eso es infantil. Pero si por el contrario te agrada puede seguir leyendo. No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste(Mmm, tomate), eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque o darme un discurso de porque el yaoi es una asquerosidad y que no es normal, ya conozco ese cuento de memoria y si usted esta en contra ni siquiera hubiese entrado aquí, si esta demasiado ansioso por escribirlo entonces tómese un té de tilo para calmarse, dese la vuelta y no comente nada, que sencillamente no me interesa.

Ahora si, lea en paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Que se siente, eh, Feliciano?

¡Deberías estar feliz! Tiene a dos hombres que besarían el suelo por el que caminas.

Pero estas confundido.

Sin duda. Porque miras en todas direcciones y no sabes que hacer.

A tu izquierda, tienes a Ludwig.

A tu derecha, tienes a Gilbert.

Dos hermanos, que te aman.

Tendrías que escoger entre los dos.

Sin embargo, tu rostro muestra a confusión, y miedo.

Aunque eso no sorprende, si escoges a uno estarías lastimando al otro, y tienes un corazón demasiado grande como para siquiera pensar en eso.

¿Elegir al que mas ames? Ese es otro problema: Los amas a ambos por igual.

Porque Ludwig es dulce contigo, alguien que jamas se atrevería a hacerte daño.

Porque Gilbert es apasionado, a pesar de la vergüenza que eso te cause.

Ambos se preocupan por ti.

Ambos te aman con todo su corazón.

...Ambos son capaces de dar su vida a cambio de la tuya.

.

.

.

Y eso te hace sentir mal, no eres lo suficientemente egoísta como para escoger, y menos para ser la causa de la discordia entre los dos.

Ellos han pasado por duros momentos en su vida, dos hermanos que a pesar de sus diferencias se quieren y se preocupan por el otro.

No te atreverías a romper su vinculo.

Entonces ¿Que vas a ser?¿Quedarte callado?¿Dejar las cosas como están?.

Hiciste eso durante un tiempo, pero las cosas solo empeoraron, hay flores y regalos que te han costado justificar.

Porque se han lanzado abiertamente a ti...Y quieren respuestas que tu no eres capaz de darles.

Le has pedido consejo a varios, pero nadie sabe que responderte, nadie ha estado en esa clase de situación en la que tu te encuentras.

Llegar a casa, y encontrarte a solas con uno de ellos.

.

.

.

Ludwig te besa, te besa de tal forma que te sientes en el cielo.

Te acaricia lentamente, sientes su respiración en tu oído, la sensación de sus pieles rozándose.

.

.

.

Gilbert te estampa a lo mas cercano que encuentre, te besa hasta dejarte sin aliento.

Sus manos te recorren, tocan cada palmo, siente el calor de su cuerpo y el tuyo mezclarse.

.

.

.

Ambos dicen ``Te amo´´

Y aunque suene extraño, te sientes culpable.

Culpable, si, por muchas cosas.

Como ocultarles la verdad.

No podrías decirle a ninguno que el día anterior te besabas con su hermano, ni que dormiste en la misma cama que él el día en que salio de viaje de negocios.

No podrías decirle a Ludwig que Gilbert te estampo en su propio escritorio, en su oficina, te desvistió lentamente y lo hicieron allí mismo.

Ni menos podrías decirle a Gilbert que Ludwig no espero aquella noche y perdió la paciencia, y te tomo en su sofá favorito mientras el estaba visitando a sus amigos.

Eso es algo realmente difícil de decir.

También te sientes culpable por disfrutar lo que hacen contigo.

Vivir cada momento.

Contorsionar te mientras estas abajo, aferrarte a la sabanas con fuerza, tirándolas de placer.

Sudar sin control, jadear con fuerza, cada vez que empujan dentro de ti.

Gemir sus nombres.

Pedir por mas.

.

.

.

Y sigues sintiéndote culpable.

Por no atreverte a frenar esta situación.

Esto se ha convertido en una trampa de traición, y te sientes como un puta.

Si, puta, no hay termino mejor aplicable a lo que pasa cuando se cierra la puerta tras de ti.

A pesar de que ellos te dicen que eres lo mas inocente que puede haber, que eres tan puro como un ángel. Al final del día te sientes como la peor persona que puede haber en el planeta.

Te sientes sucio.

.

.

.

Ambos están empezando a sospechar.

Son como dos leones notando algo raro en su territorio.

E indirectamente, ligeramente, se pelean por ti, marcan lo que consideran es suyo.

Ludwig esta empujando con mas fuerza, y Gilbert ha tomado el gusto por marcarte con chupetones.

En las reuniones no puedes hacer mas que sonrojarte cuando te tocan por debajo de la mesa.

``Esto es mio´´ quieren decir.

Ya estas al borde del desastre, solo falta poco para que todo caiga, ellos están a punto de darse cuenta

...Pero volviendo a lo que deberíamos...

.

.

.

Tiene a dos hombres que besarían el suelo por el que caminas.

Ambos se preocupan por ti.

Ambos te aman con todo su corazón.

...Ambos son capaces de dar su vida a cambio de la tuya.

...De matar por ti.

¿Que se siente, eh, Feliciano?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La retroalimentación es amor, por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo.


End file.
